Sólo amándote
by Sasori Kido
Summary: Entrenar y entrenar... lo único que unía a dos personas. Dos amigos enamorados en secreto, ¿qué será los que les ayudé a demostrar us sentimientos? Fanfic GoenjixKido
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa! =D**

**Aquí con un nuevo fic que espero que les guste, de una pareja un tanto incomprendida...el GoenjixKido**

**Amiga dei-akatsuki, sé que estarás leyendo esto así que...me pusé a trabajar! xD**

**Ok, con cariño, que lo disfruten!**

Sólo amándote**  
**

_No sé cuándo lo empecé a amar. Tal vez durante nuestro primer partido. Tal vez cuando le pedí que entrara a Raimon, no lo sé. Pero sé cuando todas mis emociones por él se desbordaron, en ese momento mi corazón se llenó de ternura y supe que no podría vivir sin él. Cuando lo vi haciendo lo que yo no pude hacer, estando donde yo no pude estar... gracias, mi Yuuto Kido._

—¡Goenji!—gritaba es estratega de goggles acercándose rápidamente a su compañero, quién yacía cerca de la portería.

—Kido…—el delantero empezó a incorporarse pesadamente. Estaba agitado y se veía un tanto lastimado.

—Ya está oscureciendo y no te ves muy bien— le dijo Kido a Goenji mientras le ayudaba a levantarse— ¿seguro de que quieres seguir con esto?

—Por supuesto, esa técnica significa mucho para mí. Entiendo que tú sólo estés aquí porque no querías que estuviera solo—dijo con su habitual seriedad.

—¿Dis…disculpa?—ante el último comentario, Kido sólo atinó a ladear un poco la cabeza y sonrojarse—Yo… pensé que podía ayudarte con la parte teórica de tu técnica.

El pelicrema se separó del castaño.

—¡Una vez más!—dijo con fuerza y determinación, tomando el balón y dirigiéndose a la portería.

—Goenji…—murmuró Kido por lo bajo.

El estratega miró con un deje de preocupación las acciones de su compañero. Recordó cómo es que después del entrenamiento habitual, vio a Goenji permanecer en la cancha y Kido no se permitió marcharse. Notaba como el pelicrema se sobre esforzaba, y por supuesto, eran compañeros, ¿pero des cuándo al gran Yuuto Kido le interesa tanto Goenji?

"Desde que lo conociste, admítelo". Se dijo Kido, apenándose y concentrándose de nuevo en el delantero.

Éste frenó con fuerza, elevó un tanto el balón con el pie, dio un giro completo y concentrando toda la fuerza que le restaba…

—¡Balón infernal!—el balón salió disparado envuelto en llamas, con mucha más potencia que con cualquier otra técnica de Goenji. Pateó el balón con tal energía que atravesó la portería y creó un pequeño cráter en el suelo. En tanto, Kido observaba aliviado, pero más que nada, orgulloso.

—Bien Goenji, lo lograste—dijo el estratega sonriendo pero manteniendo un tono algo serio, aunque por dentro se moría (por alguna razón) de la emoción.

Goenji estaba arrodillado y agitado. Gotas de sudor marcaban la cancha.

—Gracias, Kido—Goenji le dedicó una sonrisa. Trató de levantarse, pero con su cuerpo tan cansado después de tantas horas de entrenar, sólo pudo caer al suelo.

—¡Go…Goenji!—gritó asustado Kido, sujetando a su compañero en brazos.

Goenji se sorprendió. Kido era un buen amigo, pero pocas veces lo había notado tan preocupado.

—No…no hay problema. Sé que estaré bien…—respondió el pelicrema con cierta dificultad. Intentó moverse pero el mediocampista se lo impidió, lo que sorprendió aún más al delantero.

—Goenji, no creo que puedas caminar así.

El aludido intentó contestar, sin embargó el dolor y el cansancio se apoderaban de su cuerpo y no pudo articular palabra. Además, no podía ignorar la calidez de los brazos de Kido.

—¡Goenji!¡Despierta Goenji!— gritaba el mediocampista, mas era inútil. El delantero sentía pesados los párpados y en un momento, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Todo empezaba a cobrar forma. Estaba en una habitación… que casualmente no era la suya.

—Es bueno verte despertar

Goenji volteó a mirar al dueño de esa voz, Yuuto Kido. Éste se encontraba sentado en una silla a lado de la cama donde estaba Goenji.

—Ki…do, ¿esta es tu habitación?

Kido asintió.

—¿Y has estado… todo el tiempo junto a mí?— preguntó Goenji notoriamente sonrojado.

El estratega sólo desvió la mirada.

—No… no exactamente. No he estado aquí todo el tiempo, y no ha pasado demasiado desde que quedaste inconsciente.

"_Rayos, no me gusta mentirle_—pensó Kido—_, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?¿Decirle que no pude separarme de él ni un mísero segundo porque luce demasiado lindo dormido? Claro que no"_

Kido tosió un poco ante el incómodo silencio que se había formado. En ese momento, sonó el celular de Goenji.

—¿Diga?— contestó el delantero.

Kido notaba la creciente preocupación en el rostro del pelicrema en tanto avanzaba la conversación. Apenas colgó, el delantero trató (lastimosamente) de levantarse lo más rápido posible.

—Muchas gracias Kido, pero tengo que retirarme.

—¡Espera, aún estás muy débil! Al menos dime, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Goenji dio un suspiro y entrecerró duramente los ojos.

—Es...sobre mi hermana Yuuka. Era su doctor. Hace ya algo de tiempo que ella salió de su coma, sin embargo, eso dejó secuelas en su salud. Al parecer, hoy decayó, mis padres están fuera y… ¡no puedo permitir que esté sola!

Al decir esto último intentó levantarse de nuevo, sólo para darse cuenta de que tenía lastimada la pierna izquierda. Sin embargo, ésta ya se encontraba vendada, lo que enterneció a Goenji.

—Kido, ¿acaso tú…?

—Sí, no podía, dejarte así.

Por milésima vez en el día, Kido necesitaba disimular su sonrojo.

—Goenji, sé lo mucho que significa Yuuka para ti, y que quieres estar con ella… pero ahora estás…

—Lo sé, ¡lo sé!. Pero no pudo quedarme aquí.

El delantero no pudo ni dar un paso sin caer de nuevo en la cama de Kido, de nuevo inconsciente.

Al de goggles no le sorprendió que Goenji decayera, apenas y había dormido. El estratega no se lo explicaba. Si alguien sabía el valor de una hermana menor y lo que significaba estar con ella, ese era Kido. Éste miró a Goenji con ternura y compasión, comprendiendo la preocupación que su amigo sentía. Dejó de observar al delantero y salió de la habitación con una mirada de determinación.

* * *

La luz de la mañana incomodaba a Goenji, quien terminó por despertar. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora que había descansado.

—Yuuka…¡Yuuka!— el delantero se sobresaltó al recordar su compromiso. Salió rápidamente rumbo al hospital. Quería despedirse de Kido y agradecerle una vez más pero tenía que estar con Yuuka.

Después de un rato al fin pudo llegar al cuarto de su hermana. Estaba bastante agitado y cansado ya que no se había recuperado del todo.

Apenas abrió la puerta, vio una escena que lo paralizó Yuuka se encontraba plácidamente dormida. Había indicaciones de que ya se encontraba estable y se veía fuera de peligro, lo que tranquilizó a Goenji. Lo interesante era quién se encontraba a lado de la linda niña.

Sentado y con el gesto algo cansado. Tenía los brazos cruzados y recargaba ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado.

"_Yuuto Kido… quién diría que eras tan adorable dormido"._

Yuuto Kido estaba allí, velando por la pequeña y muy querida hermana del delantero. Si eso no demostraba lo mucho que a Kido le importaba (y amaba) Shuuya Goenji, ¿qué podía hacerlo?

Cuando pudo recobrarse de la sorpresa, Goenji se acercó al estratega, quedando en cuclillas, mirando directamente el rostro inclinado de Kido. Goenji no podía apartar su vista.

Sólo contemplándolo, sólo agradeciéndole, sólo amándolo…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Konnichiwa =D**

**Aquí traigo la segunda parte, espero que les guste, ¡está hecha con amor! n_n**

**Dedicada a pervertida_yaoista, por su apoyo y por sus lindas palabras, jeje, y porque me pidió la continuación como regalo de navidad y año nuevo, pero se me hizo tarde y se la dedico de día Reyes n.n**

Sólo contemplándolo, sólo agradeciéndole, sólo amándolo…

No sería fácil para Shuuya Goenji explicar lo que sentía en ese momento. Pero estaba seguro de que era amor, amor a desbordar, y que no iba a callarlo. Una especie de adrenalina y cariño se mezclaron en su ser cuando se acercó poco a poco al rostro de Kido. Era un impulso, pero lo quería con toda el alma. Entre más se acercaba, entrecerraba su mirada.

—Kido…— alcanzó a murmurar Goenji antes de cerrar completamente los ojos y probar la dulzura de los labios del estratega. Éste apenas y se vio interrumpido de su sueño, ya que el contacto de labios fue suave en demasía. A través de los cristales de los goggles, podía verse en principio una mirada sorprendida, cambiando una de satisfacción y dulzura. Goenji no tenía ninguna experiencia besando, pero no podría comparar ese contacto de labios con nada del mundo.

—Goenji…— dijo Kido en un susurro contra los labios del delantero antes de empezar a corresponderle tierna y lentamente. Sí, segundos maravillosos, hasta que el pelicrema cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que eso despertaría a Kido, pero antes no le importaba. Ahora había dado un salto olímpico lejos del mediocampista, completamente sonrojado y pensando en como disculparse.

Yuuto, por su parte, tampoco sabía qué hacer.

"_¿Decirle gracias tal vez? ¡Eso suena estúpido Yuuto Kido!"_ Se dijo para si mismo el estratega antes de darse una bofetada mental. Aunque después de todo, de verdad quería agradecerle, nunca antes le habían besado…

—Ki…do, yo…— Goenji incluso se sentía mareado, en qué situación los había metido.

El momento de tensión (en el que ni mirarse podían) fue cortado por…

—Hermano…

Ambos futbolistas voltearon a ver a la pequeña niña hospitalizada, que, al fin y al cabo, era la razón por la que se encontraban allí.

—¡Yuuka!—la cara nerviosa y roja de Goenji fue cambiada por una de alegría fraternal y tranquilidad.

Kido se limitó a observar con su clásica sonrisa la adorable escena que protagonizaban los hermanos, sintiendo gran empatía. Miraba como Goenji jugaba un poco con ella, le revolvía el cabello, la hacía reír y conversaban un poco.

—Onni-chan, ¿quién es tu amigo?— dijo con un tono adorable la pequeña Yuuka. Al instante Goenji se ruborizo. No es como si hubiera olvidado que el estratega seguía allí, es sólo que "ese" momento no salía de su mente.

—Yuuka, él es Kido, te cuido mientras yo no pude estar contigo.

Ahora fue el turno de Kido de tornarse de color rojo.

—Mucho gusto, Yuuka— dijo sonriéndole.

—Kido, te ves lindo con ese peinado y esas gafas, aunque sean raras— dijo con su clásica carita de ternura.

—¿Dis…disculpa?

Eso sí que había sorprendido al mediocampista, y Goenji sólo pudo intentar retener su risa, para molestia del castaño.

"_Puede ser una niña adorable, pero…" _pensó Kido con una venita en la sien.

—¡Sí! Apuesto a que sin ellos...

Kido no alcanzó a reaccionar, la niñita ya se había impulsado hacía a él soltándole a Kido el cabello y le quitaba sus clásicos goggles. El estratega sólo pudo sentir esas manitas despojándolo de sus accesorios, y sentirse como si lo hubieran desnudado.

Goenji no pudo reprimir una especie de gemido al ver al estratega de esa manera. Ese cabello enmarcando su perfecto rostro, esa hermosa mirada color carmín… si le hubieran pedido describir lo que sintió al posar su mirada sobre Kido en ese momento... sólo se hubiera escuchado el corazón de Goenji latir fuertemente, como nunca.

"_Simplemente hermoso", _posiblemente, el delantero estaba más sonrojado que cuando besó a Kido. Éste no era la excepción, no sabía ni a donde esconder su cara.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Te ves muy bien!— exclamó Yuuka en un tono muy feliz— ¿no lo crees, onni-chan?

—Cla..claro— Shuuya sentía que la emoción apresaba su voz.

—Gracias, Yuuka—chan— dijo Kido revolviéndole el pelo a la pequeña, quién le dedicó una sonrisa.

Kido tenía fama de ser un genio, y no era por poca cosa. Obviamente, notaba el tipo de mirada que el delantero le dedicaba, y se daba cuenta de que a Goenji le costaba apartar la mirada del estratega. Todo eso lo ponía aún más perturbado, y si había alguien que no estuviera acostumbrado a sentirse nervioso, era Kido. Todo lo contrario a Tachimukai, pero él no viene al tema.

Y como si él cielo los escuchara, entró en ese momento una enfermera, la cual amablemente les pidió que se retiraran por el momento, que Yuuka estaría en buenas manos, necesitaba descansar y sería dada de alta al día siguiente. Los "hermanos mayores" se despidieron cariñosamente de la pequeña, especialmente Goenji.

Se encontraron juntos afuera, en el jardín del hospital. Goenji tomó de forma delicada (a la vez que insegura) la mano del estratega para llevarlo a un sitio un tanto apartado. Para sorpresa del delantero, Kido no había vuelto a ponerse los goggles ni a sujetarse el cabello.

—¿Y qué se siente… Kido?—preguntó el pelicrema en un intento de romper el hielo.

—¿Te refieres a… a besar?— el mediocampista se encontraba tremendamente nervioso. Goenji quedó de piedra, no es que quisiera olvidar el tema, es sólo que le resultaba nuevo y complicado.

—Me refería a… a quitarte los goggles y eso, pero, ¿te disgustó?

—¡No!, yo, me pareció… — Kido se puso firme y miró directamente a los ojos a Goenji, de no ser así nunca llegarían a ningún lado— Goenji, me encantó.

Al instante bajó la vista, no era tan sencillo.

Shuuya mientras tanto, se sintió aún más enamorado.

—Goenji, me besaste, y gracias por eso, porque no me puedo imaginar cómo pudo haber sido mejor, y ahora, bueno, quiero decirte que me gustas, más bien, te amo, Goenji.

A medida que hablaba bajaba su tono de voz.

El delantero abrió los ojos a más poder. Nunca se imaginó que sería el estratega el que terminaría declarándose. Goenji se sentía arder, más su rostro, había sido, correspondido… Kido sólo estaba allí esperando una respuesta, y por más que el pelicrema se la quisiera dar, la sorpresa se lo impedía. Necesitaba relajar su mente, si tan sólo pudiera sentirse en el cielo como hace ya un rato, cuando tuvo su primer beso.

"_Tal vez es lo que necesito, otro beso de Kido"._

Y no fue necesario más. El delantero tomó con decisión el rostro de Kido entre sus manos, el cual ya lucía un tanto preocupado por la inseguridad de Goenji. El moreno le sonrió.

—¿Sabes lo hermoso que luces así?

La sorpresa de Kido fue superada por el nuevo beso que recibió de Goenji. Fue lento, comprimiendo en cada movimiento de labios todo el cariño que se tenían.

—También te amo

Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar Kido antes de proseguir besándose.


End file.
